


Vriska X Terezi One-shot

by tacothefish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Troll Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacothefish/pseuds/tacothefish
Summary: A short one-shot based on a prompt I found. Vriska has the house to herself, so she invites Terezi over to spend the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad (AlisonWith1L), so if you see this posted there, it is mine.

**_Person B not letting Person A get out of bed by aggressively cuddling them._ **

 

When Terezi first spent the night in bed with Vriska, she was surprised. Terezi was expecting Vriska to be a total blanket hog that took up the whole bed, but this wasn’t the case. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Vriska was an extreme cuddler. The first time they slept in the same bed, it was eventful, to say the least.

It was a midsummer morning, and neither of the scourge sisters had any plans. It was around ten o’clock when the teal blooded girl woke up from her peaceful slumber. The first thing she noticed was the cobalt blooded girl was clinging onto her waist, their legs tangled in a mess at the end of the bed. Terezi gave a sleepy smile at this, and then examined her surroundings. There was a strong smell of blueberries that coated the room. It was intoxicating to the teal blooded troll, as she breathed it in deeply. Terezi sat up, Vriska still attached to the bottom half of her form, and gave out a small yawn, stretching out her tired limbs. Terezi thought back to the previous night.

Mindfang and Aranea Serket had gone on an eight day long trip that Vriska was “too sick” to go on, so Vriska and Terezi had the house to themselves. Almost immediately after the two Serkets left, leaving Vriska home alone, Vriska texted Terezi.

  
**arachnidsGrip [AG]** began trolling  **gallowsCalibrator [GC]**   
  


**AG:** It looks like my folks have left for an 8 day 8r8k? Do you want to spend those 8 days with me, myself, and I?

**GC:** 1 DON’T KNOW 1F 1 C4N TRUST TH1S

**GC:** L4ST T1M3 YOU 1NV1T3D M3 TO SL33P 4T YOUR HOUS3, YOU LOCK3D M3 1NS1D3 YOUR CLOS3T UNTIL 1 BROK3 TH3 DOOR DOWN

**AG:** I won’t do that unless you 8eg for me to ;;;;).

**GC:** TRUST M3, 1 WON’T

**AG:** I want to make this short, so get your ass over here so I can spend my 8r8k with you.

**AG:** Just tell your folks you’re staying with Rose, then get her to cover for you.

**AG:** Just pleeeeeeeease stay with me!

**GC:** UGH, VR1SK4

**GC:** F1N3

**AG:** See you in an hour. ::::)

 

**arachnidsGrip [AG]** ceased trolling  **gallowsCalibrator [GC]**

** An hour later, Terezi showed up to the Serket’s house, with a suitcase and her cane. Terezi knocked on the door, eight times before Vriska opened the door.**

“H3LLO, SP1D3R B1TCH,” Terezi greeted Vriska.

“That was veeeeeeeery rude of you,” Vriska responded, letting Terezi into the entryway and up the stairs to her room.

“YOU ST1LL HAV3N’T PICK3D UP THOS3 D1C3 OR TH3 CR4CK3D 3IGHT B4LLS, 1 NOTIC3.” Terezi exclaimed, walking to the far side of the room and dumping her suitcase down beside the bed.

“I haven’t felt the need to pick the dice or 8balls up, so I haven’t,” Vriska spoke, heading down stairs. “Pizza or Pasta?” She shouted

“P1ZZA,”

“Too bad, we’re having pasta!”

“TH4T M4K3S NO S3NC3, BUT TH4T 1S TO B3 EXPECTED!”

Terezi made her way down the stairs and into the living room, where she plopped down onto the couch.

“Here,” Vriska announced, handing Terezi a bowl, kissing her cheek gently. 

=   +   =

The two quickly finished their pasta, and with stomachs full, they pulled up Netflix and began playing Stranger Things.

“Hey Terezi?”

“Y3A--” Terezi responded, but was interrupted by a certain troll pressing her lips to Terezi’s. Terezi wasn’t too shocked, as the higher blooded troll has spontaneously kissed her on several occasions, although, Terezi really did love it.

The two’s kiss was at first, just a loving couple of pecks, but within five minutes, their kisses were becoming more heated, the two becoming more flustered.

“Terezi, let’s 8ring this somewhere else,” Vriska suggested, obviously inclining they move to the bedroom. 

“OK4Y, V-VRISK4...” Terezi spoke, as Vriska attacked her neck. Terezi had always been very submissive to anything sexual, which surprised Vriska and other past lovers. Terezi and Vriska got up, sharing sloppy kisses with each other as they made their way to Vriska’s bedroom. 

Terezi landed on the bed softly, and both girls swiftly took off their shirts, leaving them in bras and shorts. Vriska straddled Terezi and trailed kisses down her grey skinned neck, biting down every so often. 

“VR1SK--4HH,” Terezi moaned in her flustered state.

“Terezi,” Vriska spoke in between fervent kisses, “Are we going to go all the way tonight?”

Terezi paused, thinking, deciding whether or not they would go all the way. “NO, 1 DON’T TH1NK 1 AM R34DY...” she decided, going back to their lustful makeout session.

“M’kay,” Vriska accepted, kissing back.

=   +   =

Back to the present, Terezi felt her stomach growl needily. She patted her belly, trying to choose whether or not to just raid the fridge for anything edible, or just wakeup Vriska and demand food. She chose the latter.

“VR1SK4!” she yelled in her ear, “F33D M3!” 

Vriska just groaned and cuddled Terezi more. “C’MON PL34S3!” 

“No.”

Terezi groaned and began to get out of bed, when she felt a tugging sensation from her lap. 

“VR1SK4. L3T M3 UP, 1 W4NT FOOD!” Vriska just tugged on her waist harder. “UGH” Terezi groaned, pealing Vriska’s arms off of her form.

When Terezi finally got both of Vriska’s arms off of herself, she began to get up  _ again _ . 

“NOOOOOOOO!” Vriska groaned, and straddled Terezi’s waist, tucking her arms underneath terezi’s. Terezi huffed in annoyance.

“1 W4NT FOOD!” She groaned, leaning up to give Vriska a small peck on the nose.

“Hehe, 8ut I want cuddles, and I trump you!” Vriska slurred, before falling back asleep.

“F1N3,” Terezi muttered in defeat, “1 LOV3 YOU TOO.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very confident in this, as it was my first fanfic, and compared to others that I have written, it is not good.


End file.
